bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS40: Zbroja Run
Rex zdecydowanie zlekceważył Dragneela. I to był jego błąd. Gdy chciał na jego oczach zmasakrować jego towarzyszy, znikąd pojawiła się pięciometrowa laska i zgniotła go swoim tyłkiem. - Tso? - zareagował Dans. - Klatka Umysłu? Ale kiedy? - odezwał się Peter. - Nie ważne kiedy, ważne co należy teraz robić - odparła Maja. Oznaczało to, iż wszyscy zostali zamknięci w iluzji stworzonej w umyśle Pożeracza. Z tego powodu według zaleceń Lunariona cała drużyna poszła w ślad za Adriana, nie zważając na niezwykle realistyczny ból i niemoc kontrolowania własnych ciał, zaczęła tworzyć chaos w umyśle przeciwnika. Gigantyczna dziewczyna momentalnie rozpłynęła się, a spod niej pojawił się rozwścieczony Rex. - Może i jakimś cudem zorientowaliście się, że jesteście w mojej pułapce umysłu, ale to nie znaczy, że wyjdziecie stąd żywi. Zatrzymam was tak długo jak to konieczne, a wasze ciała zostaną zniszczone - krzyknął z wściekłością i wokół niego zebrało się mnóstwo mocy i energii elektrycznej, którą wystrzelił w obezwładnione BakuGalaxy i Radę Ośmiu. Nikt nie był w stanie utrzymać koncentracji przy wielkim bólu powodowanym niszczonymi ciałami ludzi. Były to ciała wewnątrz iluzji, ale to z nich odbierano bodźce. Momentalnie losowe, kobiece, olbrzymie części ciała zaczęły atakować Pożeracza. Dragneel mógł przywoływać je swoimi myślami, ponieważ był nieco dalej i atak go nie dosięgnął. Przeciwnik początkowo próbował usunąć myśli Adriana, ale jak się okazało, chłopak myślał o tych rzeczach zbyt intensywnie. Pożeracz został za to pokarany wbiciem w ziemię przez wielki pośladek. W tym czasie reszta skupiła się na tyle, aby wrócić do sprawności fizycznej i wstać, aby później dorzucając się do chaosu tworzonego przez Dragneela. Każdej sekundy w umyśle Pożeracza pojawiało się coraz to więcej zupełnie losowych rzeczy, które burzyły strukturę jego świadomości. W efekcie ściany podziemnej jaskini zaczęły się topić. Źródła światła zmieniały się w sok pomarańczowy i po chwili wszyscy i wszystko, cały chaos, znajdowali się w pośrodku wielkiej ciemności. W końcu Pożeracz nie wytrzymał i musiał zerwać kanał łączący go z umysłami wszystkich, których złapał w Klatkę Umysłu. Z jego oczu rozbłysło jasnozielone światło, które momentalnie pochłonęło całą ciemność, w której znajdowali się wszyscy. I nagle przed oczami zniknęło zielone światło i zastąpił ją czarny kolor. Wystarczyło otworzyć oczy, aby przekonać się, że wszyscy byli w centrum pustyni. Ekipa zaczęła przecierać oczy, a z oddali słychać było przeraźliwy ryk bólu. Na jednym z pagórków klęczał Pożeracz trzymając się za głowę. Na jego widok każdy stanął na nogi. Szybko i on dostał ruchów zaczynając uciekać. Pościg jednak przerwała potężna eksplozja złotego światła w kierunku północno-wschodnim kilkaset metrów dalej. - Viper - wysapał Gotfryd - Wy idźcie po tego podszywańca - krzyknął Zerox wskazując na BakuGalaxy - A my zatrzymamy tego demona. Później do nas dołączycie i pozbędziemy się go raz na zawsze. Syrectyvus i Janosik stali naprzeciw siebie przez krótką chwilę. Gdy tylko starzec zdradził wojownikowi Szafirowego Cienia swoje imię ten nie czekał. Inucitus podniósł jeden kącik ust i spojrzał na swojego rywala. Ukłonił się głową. W odpowiedzi Janosik objął lewą dłonią tę drugą, zaciśniętą w pięść i zawiesiwszy je na wysokości szyi również ukłonił się głową. Syrectyvus wykonał szybką serię technicznych ciosów, jednak starzec zablokował je bez najmniejszych trudności. Inuictus zdecydowanie był agresywniejszy. Ciągle zmieniał pozycję i próbował znaleźć odsłonięty punkt przeciwnika. Starzec jednak pomimo nietrzymania gardy zawsze był w stanie zdążyć w ostatniej chwili, aby zablokować atak wojownika. W końcu spróbował skorzystać z innej metody. Zaczął uderzać nie zważając na bloki przeciwnika. Wojownik zaczął nieprzerwaną serię niezwykle szybkich uderzeń skoncentrowanych w jedno miejsce. Janosik jednak trzymał ręce oparte o siebie nawzajem i odpierał każde uderzenie ruchem wybijającym nadgarstek przeciwnika w przeciwnym kierunku. Syrectyvus zaczął więc przyspieszać. Spotkało się to jednak z ostrzejszą reakcją starca. Również i on nabrał ruchów. Wojownik Szafirowego Cienia zaczął uderzać z niewiarygodną prędkością, przy której normalny człowiek nie byłby w stanie zauważyć ciosu zanim nim oberwał. Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom ciosy, którymi bez najmniejszego problemu zmasakrował Executię były blokowane bez większego problemu. Jego przeciwnik odbijał wszystkie ciosy i wciąż nabierał coraz to większej prędkości, podczas gdy on sam osiągnął kres swoich możliwości. Momentalnie został uderzony w mostek, ścięgna pod pachami, miednicę, krtań, twarz i na koniec, po chwili skumulowania siły, ponownie w mostek odrzucając Syrectyvusa na kilka metrów w stronę latarni, która po uderzeniu przewróciła się. - Nigdy nie nie doceniaj starca, który zajmuje się rzeczami, przy których umiera się młodo - odezwał się Janosik spoglądając z góry na Inuictusa. Teraz mając chwilę czasu Inuictus przeprowadził szybką analizę sytuacji. Znał co prawda osobę, którą miał przed sobą, lecz ciało, którym się posługiwała, widział pierwszy raz. Pomimo tego, że sam był wysokiej postury, a przy tym jak na potężnego wojownika przystało niezwykle umięśniony, to jednak w porównaniu ze swoim rywalem wyglądał na dużo mniejszego. Janosik był co prawda wyższy o góra 10 centymetrów to jednak starzec był dużo potężniejszy. I nie chodzi tutaj o wielkie, napompowane muskuły. Jego ciało było po prostu potężne, chociaż mięśnie w przeciwieństwie do rywala nie sprawiały wrażenia jakby miały zaraz rozerwać skórę. Syrectyvus dotknął się ust. Spojrzał na palce. Były we krwi. Przetarł oczy po czym uśmiechnął się kątem ust i wstał. Zrobił okrąg głową, a następnie poruszał kilka razy barkami. - Muszę przyznać, że się nie spodziewałem twojego postępu w technice i szybkości - mówił wciąż lekko uśmiechnęty Inuictus - Zazwyczaj tępo polegałeś na brutalnej sile. - Przecież to nasz pierwsze spotkanie - zdziwił się starzec całkowicie spuszczając gardę. - I właśnie dlatego jesteś skazany na porażkę. To musi być dla ciebie naprawdę trudne. Cały czas wydaje ci się, że jesteś potężny, masz największą wiedzę, ale co chwila życie daje ci potężnego kopa w tyłek pokazując ci, że tak naprawdę nie wiesz nic. Rada Ośmiu biegła czym prędzej w stronę źródła złotego światła. Miejsce, do którego zmierzali nie było szczególnie daleko. Radnych dziwiło najbardziej dlaczego nawet Zerox nie był w stanie wyczuć mocy, która się tam znajdowała. Polegali jedynie na zmyśle swojego wzroku i intuicji, ponieważ równie dobrze mogli znaleźć reflektor dający złote światło. Tymczasem BakuGalaxy goniło Pożeracza, który uciekł do tego samego szkieletu gigantycznego gada. Drużyna przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy nie została ponownie uwięziona w Klatce Umysłu. Po upewnieniu się, że nie zdecydowali się wejść do środka. Okazało się, że nie musieli. Czaszka gada momentalnie wybuchła, a z niej wyleciały pociski namierzone prosto na młodą drużynę. Błyskawicznie Evans postawił lodowy mur, a Mei rzuciła do walki wiatr. Pomimo tego pociski uderzyły w mur i spowodowały gigantyczną eksplozję niszczącą zaporę i odrzucającą wszystkich w losowe strony. Z podziemi wyskoczyła Deleb, Grok i Erasial. Stanęli na chwilę przypatrując się sytuacji po czym ruszyli do ataku. Grok korzystając z ze swoich zdolności do lekkiego naginania rzeczywistości wziął pobliski kamień i uformował go w młot. Natomiast Erasial wyjął swój gigantyczny topór. Deleb tymczasem przywołała swoje machiny, a sama przygotowała się do rzucania zaklęć. Gdy drużyna chciała wstać, musiała to przerwać i skupić się na obronie, ponieważ momentalnie zalał ich grad przerośniętych shurikenów. Stojący na wzgórzu w oddali Kalipso chował ręce pod płaszcz, aby z cienia stworzyć broń, którą rzucał. Był niezwykle szybki, jakby dostał jakiś bust. W tym czasie Ardamir wyszedł po schodach. Tak po prostu, ewidentnie nie przejmując się i nie mając ochoty uczestnictwa w tej walce. Wyszedł, stanął i oparł się o swój miecz - Pożeracz Dusz. W tym momencie BakuGalaxy skupione na ochronie przed atakującymi shurikenami przeszło do ofensywy. Tarcze momentalnie zniknęły, wszyscy odskoczyli, a Yuki swobodnie korzystając ze swojego wachlarza celując jego pociskami w ninję ubranego w czerwone kimono. Kalipso momentalnie wpadł w swój własny cień, który wraz z jego zniknięciem również zniknął. W ułamku sekundy wyszedł z cienia Shane'a i mając w ręku sztylet zagłębił go w ciele Adriana, a następnie odrzucając od siebie zebrał wokół siebie trochę esencji cienia i uderzył prosto w ranę odrzucając chłopaka na kilkanaście metrów. Zanim reszta zdołała zareagować, przeciwnik ponownie zniknął. Stanął przy Ardamirze. Wyjął z cienia katanę. Jego oczy natomiast były przesiąknięte krwią. Również krew widać było na jego zębach. Tanaki wciąż zastanawiała się nad motywacją tego typa. Nie miała jednak zamiaru bezkarnie pozwalać mu na atakowanie jej przyjaciół. Dobyła swojej katany i pokazała palcem najpierw na siebie, później na Kalipso, a następnie uniosła przed siebie swoją broń. W oczach Kalipso pojawił się ogień, a twarz wykrzywiła się w potwornym, wynaturzonym uśmiechu. Na jego twarzy, nie wiadomo skąd, od czasu do czasu pojawiała się krew. Wypływała również z samych oczu, ust, nosa czy uszu. Krwawienie nasiliło się, gdy dostał od Mai propozycję pojedynku. Zaczął biec, a dziewczyna podążyła za nim. Tymczasem demony nie miały zamiaru nadal czekać... Rada Ośmiu stanęła przed kolumną złotego światła. W środku niej unosił się Viper. Demon z połową ludzkiego ciała miał na sobie srebrną zbroję. Na jej środku był złoty amulet wyglądający jak symbol domeny absolutnej z bezbarwnym kryształem na środku. Z naramienników zaś wypływała królewsko-czerwona peleryna. Wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie, gdyż nic nie robił sobie z przybycia rady, Nighterusa i Kaydena. Po prostu unosił się w słupie złotego światła obracając się powoli. - Ta moc przez niego przepływa, ale... dlaczego jej nie czuję? To bez sensu, im większa moc tym łatwiej wyczuć poziom przeciwnika - nurtował się Zerox. Natomiast Viper powoli otworzył oczy i niezwykle spokojnie zaczął opadać na ziemię. Postawił kroki z niezwykłą lekkością oraz nieprzewidywaną gracją. - A więc w końcu przybyliście - powiedział demon - Jestem niezwykle rad, że postanowiliście wynagrodzić moje wysiłki i przynieść mi wszystkie trzy elementy Klucza Bramy I. - Nie myśl sobie - odparła Aeopathila wychodząc przed szereg. Jej duch zapłonął gniewem. W jej oczach pojawiła się jasnoniebieska, oślepiająca moc. Wokół niej zaczął wiać potężny wiatr, przez który cała reszta odsuwała się od niej i skupiała się na utrzymaniu równowagi. Również ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a niebo zakryły chmury. W jej ręku pojawiło się Ostrze Zmierzchu, broń którą niegdyś dzierżyłem, lecz oddałem ją tak samo jak oddałem esencję Nighterusa i Oko Feniksa - Twoja zuchwałość demonie zostanie ukarana tu i teraz. Nie możesz się równać z Nighterusem. - Proszę cię, dziewczynko. Czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z mojego potencjału? - odparł Viper jakby z zażenowaniem - Z moją mocą mogę kreować gwiazdy. Mogę cię unicestwić... Chyba nie odrobiliście pracy domowej i nie wiecie jaka moc znalazła się w moim posiadaniu. Muszę zatem was uświadomić dając wam mały przedsmak moich możliwości. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex